User blog:John1Thousand/Collection of Worlds Tournament Sign-up
Hello, John1Thousand here. With my break at college in the halfway point and the beginning of 2019, what better way to celebrate than by creating a brand new tournament. This will be a March Madness Style tournament where there will be 64 characters fighting their way to win the title. However, before we commence with nomination, some important rules to follow. Rules *Four Characters per user *Two characters per franchise this includes different timelines *No characters from my last tournament. If you want to use some characters from the Master of Puppets Tournament, you can on the next condition. For the most part I want to try new characters. *Absolutely NO JOKE CHARACTERS!! I had a major problem in the past and don't want a repeat. Also no real life characters like John Cena or Connor Mcgrager, youtubers like SMG4 or memes like Sanic come to mind. *To prove a character is not a joke you must have an example of the character in a fighting experience. You can do this by linking a video in the comment. *Sockpuppetting will NEVER be permitted. If I find out, lets say the character that was getting those votes will be met with a surprise. However if you want to share it on social media please let me know 24 hours in advance so I can approve of it. *Please do not rant if your character is eliminated early on. If you love a character too much to the point where you will have a meltdown about their death, don't nominate them. *If a fight goes into a tie the winner will be determined by my favorite acronym S.P.E.C.I.A.L. or Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility and Luck. *When nominating, please include name, franchise and picture. With all of the rules out of the way, you may now start nominating your characters now. When we are halfway through registration, I will reveal 2 of my 4 Characters. Happy Nominating. Combatants *Accelerator (A Certain Index Power, UniverseAwesome777) *Alex Mercer (Prototype, ZackAttackX) *Andy Bogard (King of Fighters, Sharon Shing Huang) *Android 18 (Dragon Ball Super, Ma19620109) *Aquaman (DC Comics, Bloodstarz22) *Asuka (Senran Kagura, Finnmcmissilecar) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken, SentryNeo) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls, ToonLandia) *Blade Knight (Kirby, GalactaK) *Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage, Bloodstarz22) *Captain Commando (Captain Commando, Ma19620109) *Cordellia (Fire Emblem, John1Thousand) *Cross (Hero Hunters, John1Thousand) *Cyclops (Marvel, Versus22) *Darth Vader (Star Wars, Endlesspossibilities 2006) *Dialga (Pokémon, GalactaK) *Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter, Versus22) *D.Va (Overwatch, DukeNukem4ever) *Ezio Auditore (Assassin’s Creed, John1Thousand) *Fei Long (Street Fighter, ZackAttackX) *Giygas (EarthBound, ToonLandia) *Garfield (Garfield, Emperor Dedede) *Gizmo Duck (DuckTales, Versus22) *Golbez (Final Fantasy, Psychomaster35) *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life, DukeNukem4ever) *Grovyle (Pokemon, Psychomaster35) *Inkling (Splatoon, HumbleDoggo) *Izuku (My Hero Academia, Endlesspossibilities 2006) *Jevil (Deltarune, ToonLandia) *Joker (Persona, HumbleDoggo) *Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto, Bloodstarz22) *King Dedede (Kirby, Emperor Dedede) *Komasan (Yo-Kai Watch, ToonLandia) *Kor Meteor (Tale of Hearts, Sharon Shing Huang) *Labrys (PERSONA, Versus22) *Lelouch (Code Geass, SherbertC) *Leone (Akame Ga Kill!, Emperor Dedede) *Littlepip (Fallout Equestria, John1Thousand) *Lord Vyce (Atop the Fourth Wall, Draconic Alchemist) *Lyn (Fire Emblem, SherbertC) *Magik (Marvel, Finnmcmissilecar) *Malcolm Merlyn (Arrow, UniverseAwesome777) *Megamind (Megamind, Emperor Dedede) *Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan, GalactaK) *Nora Valkyrie (RWBY, UniverseAwesome777) *Plankton (Spongebob, Psychomaster35) *Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazeblue, Flare-Rex) *Raiden (Metal Gear, SentryNeo) *Rukia (Bleach, ZackAttackX) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter, Bloodstarz22) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto, UniverseAwesome777) *Satsuki (Kill la Kill, SherbertC) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy, Flare-Rex) *Shana (Shakugan no Shana, ZackAttackX) *Shantae (Shantae, HumbleDoggo) *Simon Belmont (Castlevania, ZombieSlayer23) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts, SherbertC) *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, The Saiyan Jedi) *Wario (WarioWare, GalactaK) *X (Megaman X, Psychomaster35) *Yagyu (Senran Kagura, Sharon Shing Huang) *Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach, Finnmcmissilecar) *Yukino Agria (Fairy Tail, Sharon Shing Huang) *Zirloin (Dragon Ball Super, Finnmcmissilecar) Category:Blog posts